(A)LONE
by crowdstroia
Summary: —karena menjadi yang paling periang tidak sama dengan menjadi yang paling bahagia. Terkadang, yang terlihat memiliki banyak teman justru adalah yang paling kesepian. Dan hanya ada satu manusia di jagat raya ini yang pernah menegurnya demikian. (SLOW UPDATE)
1. His Prologue's Called: Warming Up

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Fujisaki Tadatoshi**

**[A]LONE © crowdstroia  
**

**TIME:**

**After Winter Cup  
**

**WARNING:**

**Beberapa karakter dalam suatu kesempatan akan terlihat OOC. Saya berusaha buat keep them in character. But, it's just not as easy as it sounds it would be.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

—karena menjadi yang paling periang tidak sama dengan menjadi yang paling bahagia

.

.

.

Terkadang, yang terlihat memiliki banyak teman justru adalah yang paling kesepian

.

.

.

Dan, hanya ada satu manusia di jagat raya ini yang pernah menegurnya demikian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**[A]LONE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**His Prologue's Called: Warming Up**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_It's been a while._

Sudah cukup lama ia memandanginya. Memperhatikan dirinya dari mulai masih berjaga, sampai mendapat giliran untuk memukul bola. Dan sekarang, dengan jarak sejauh sepuluh meter lebih, ia malah asyik menimang-nimang apa warna mata gadis itu. _Oranye atau coklat?, _tanyanya dalam benak_. _Mata topaz pemuda itu lalu mulai memperhatikan rambut hitam sang gadis yang tertiup ketika berlari untuk mendapatkan _home run_. Ia terpukau dengan helai-helainya yang terlihat bersinar sehat dari jarak sejauh ini.

_Ah, walau rambutnya bagus, ternyata dia pendek juga_, batinnya berkata. _Lagipula dengan tinggi badan seperti itu, dan waktu yang hanya tersisa beberapa detik sebelum _time out_, apa dia bisa mendapatkan _home run_ untuk timnya?_

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Itu tadi adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

Kise Ryouta sudah tahu jawabannya.

"KAIJOU, HOME RUUUNNN!"

Lihat, kan?

"Ryuuka-_chan_, kita berhasil!"

"Kau keren sekali, Aigasa-_san_!"

"_SUGOIII_! Kau cepat sekali! Aku sampai menahan nafas tadi saat kau berlari!"

"_Arigatou_, Aigasa-_senpai_! Kau menjadi penolong kita di menit terakhir!"

"Aigasa-_chaaaan_! Aku mencintaimu karena sudah menyelamatkan tim ini!"

"Aigasa-_saaannn_!"

"Ryuuka-_chaann_!"

"_Senpaaaaiiii_!"

Kise merasa _déjà vu._

Ia sudah pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya_._

Jeritan dari para penonton dan rekan setim membludak. Kise tersenyum dari jauh, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi dari lapangan _softball_ SMA Kaijou.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar sambil menunduk, tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang kaki yang pemiliknya sudah berada tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"Ah," kepala Kise mendengak. "Kasamatsu-_senpai_."

Sang pemilik nama menatapnya dengan tatapan yang biasa—keras, penuh perhitungan dan intens. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan _softball_?"

"Eh?" Sedikit bingung, Kise membalas, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan _softball_, kok."

Sang kapten basket SMA Kaijou memicing padanya. "Bodoh. Jika kau tidak tertarik dengan _softball_, untuk apa kau menontoni pertandingannya sejak tadi?" Tatapannya kian dipertajam. "Pasti ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu, iya kan?"

Mata topaz Kise melebar. Yah, inilah sengsaranya punya kapten serba analitis. "Ehm, t-tidak, aku—"

"Kau gugup, bodoh!"

"Ehh…"

"Jangan memasang tampang bodohmu lagi!"

"W-woa… _senpai_, kau mem-_bully_ku!"

Kasamatsu Yukio mendecak kesal. Ia benci jika Kise bersikap seperti anak-anak. "Lakukan apa maumu, Kise." Ia berbalik, mulai melangkahkan kaki. "Tapi jangan sampai itu mempengaruhi keefektifanmu di tim basket kita."

Kise mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun kok, Kapten!"

Kasamatsu hanya mendengus.

Kapten dan _ace_ dari tim basket Kaijou itu berpisah, berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Kise memandangi lautan malam di atas langit yang bertabur bintang. Ada bulan sabit di sana.

Ia terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Karena sebenarnya ia sendiri masih ragu. Memangnya ia tertarik dengan gadis itu?

Ukh.

Ia malah jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa jadi merepotkan begini, ya?" gumam sang Ace SMA Kaijou tanpa sadar. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan agak frustasi.

Dan, gadis itu. Siapa tadi namanya?

Oh, iya.

Aigasa Ryuuka.

Calon korban penguntitan Kise Ryouta nantinya.

[]

-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Hoi,**

**Ini cerita pertama saya di fandom KnB. Untuk selanjutnya setelah chapter 1, cerita ini bakalan SLOW UPDATE banget. Karena saya udah mau masuk tahun terakhir di SMA.**

**Makasih udah mau baca. Terus, jangan lupa buat review kalau kalian suka ceritanya :)  
**


	2. Ichi

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi**

**[A]LONE © crowdstroia**

**TIME:**

**After Winter Cup  
**

**WARNING:**

**Beberapa karakter dalam suatu kesempatan akan terlihat OOC. Saya berusaha buat keep them in character. But, it's just not as easy as it sounds it would be.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Ichi**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya, sekali dalam seminggu Kise akan mengikuti gadis itu pulang menuju rumahnya.

Baiklah, itu dusta. Ia melakukannya _hampir_ setiap hari.

Kata kuncinya: _hampir_.

Karena mungkin, di saat itu ia sedang ada latihan basket tambahan, atau, ia ada jadwal pertandingan untuk kejuaraan tingkat SMA seperti biasa.

Selebihnya dari kegiatan di atas, bisa ia singkirkan sejenak hanya untuk mengikuti gadis itu pulang.

_And yeah_, Kise Ryouta pun sukses dicap oleh kapten basketnya sebagai seorang _stalker_ unggul.

Namun, wajib Kise klarifikasi bahwa pernyataan Kasamatsu itu tidak benar. Kise tidak dan tidak akan pernah _menguntit_ orang lain. Asal tahu saja, kegiatan Kise ini cuma berdasarkan niat mau menghilangkan rasa penasaran. Ia cuma ingin memastikan bahwa gadis itu selamat sampai tujuan. Walau itu berarti harus mengikutinya pulang setiap hari, dan terpaksa melewati sesi pemotretannya beberapa waktu, lalu dikuliahi selama satu jam oleh manajernya.

Nah, lihat, kan? Kise itu jelas-jelas bukan seorang _stalker_ seperti yang Kasamatsu pikirkan. Ia cuma penasaran kok. Sekali lagi, _cuma_ pe-na-sa-ran.

Dan yakin saja, Kasamatsu pasti menghadiahinya dengan jitakan berkali-kali jika saja ia tahu tentang pikiran Kise ini.

Selama Kise mengikuti gadis itu pulang, terkadang, Kise akan menemukan hal-hal baru di tiap pergantian hari. Rupanya gadis itu suka bersenandung ketika tak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Tak jarang pula ia melihat gadis itu membawa pulang hewan yang terluka di jalan untuk diobati. Mata gadis itu melembut acapkali mendapati binatang-binatang yang terlantar dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Ia pun segera mengambil binatang buangan itu untuk dipiara di rumah, tapi ada juga yang langsung ia lepas begitu sudah diobati. Dan entah sudah berapa banyak hewan yang sekarang mendiami kediaman gadis itu. Kise tak mau ambil peduli.

Sore ini, pemuda itu tersenyum lembut kala mendapati bahwa gadis itu tengah mengelus-elus kepala anjing kecil yang terletak di dalam kardus bekas. Anjing itu sudah dibuang. Tangan gadis itu melingkari tubuh si anjing untuk mengangkatnya ke atas udara, membuat rambut hitam kuncir kudanya sedikit bergoyang oleh gerakannya. Ia menciumi puncak kepala anjing itu lalu berujar, "Tenanglah, kau akan kubawa ke rumah dan bertemu teman-temanmu. Jadi kau tak perlu lagi merasa sendirian di tempat ini,"

Kise terhenyak.

Nada yang dipakai gadis itu… terdengar pilu.

Karena, Kise _tahu_ bagaimana rasanya

Dan ia _sudah pernah_ mengalaminya.

Maka, ia pun cepat mengerti.

Segera paham.

Bahwa gadis itu pernah _sendirian_ dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tak bisa memperkirakan kapan tepatnya ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis ini. Mungkin di bulan awal tahun ajaran baru, di mana jam pelajaran olahraganya bergabung dengan kelas tetangga. Karena di saat itulah, ia baru sadar akan keberadaan gadis itu.

Kise mendapatkan olahraga sebagai jam pelajaran pertamanya pada hari Rabu. Di tengah-tengah perjanan menuju lapangan _outdoor_, Kise menghela nafas bosan. Nilai A+ berturut-turut sudah kelewat sering ia dapatkan di bidang olahraga. Rasanya melewati pelajaran ini dengan santai-santai di kantin tak akan menjadi masalah. Toh juga ia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam waktu singkat.

Yang tak ia duga, ia justru malah bertemu dengan gadis itu di pojokan sekolah.

Lima orang gadis yang lebih tinggi mengelilingi gadis itu dengan tatapan mencemooh. Tangan mereka dibuat bersedekap atau bertolak pinggang untuk menggambarkan otoritas. Kise sudah memiliki dugaan kalau gadis itu mau di-_bully_. Tapi praduganya kurang kuat. Pasalnya, gadis berkuncir itu tidak terlihat ketakutan ataupun gugup dengan situasi yang diterimanya. Ia hanya berdiri dengan tenang, membebaskan wajahnya dari segala macam ekspresi yang mungkin akan keluar.

_And the drama will start from here._

"Aku memperingati kalian," suara jernih yang terdengar seperti suara polos anak-anak keluar dari mulut si gadis berkuncir kuda. Nadanya stabil, tak ada pergolakan emosi di dalamnya. "Jangan pernah ganggu Kensuke Aya. Tak perlu kuancam juga pasti kalian mengerti apa maksudku,"

Si gadis berwajah pongah yang berambut ikal—keriting gantung, tepatnya—melangkah maju. "Dan, kenapa kami harus menuruti kata-katamu, Pecundang? Sayang sekali kecantikanmu harus ikut pudar hanya karena bergaul dengan pecundang payah semacam Kensuke."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Kalian tidak berhak menjelek-jelekan Aya." Ia memicingkan mata, menatap dingin. "Lebih baik kalian minta maaf."

"Kalau kami menolak, bagaimana?"

"Bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi yang penting kalian tidak pernah mengganggu ataupun mencela Aya lagi."

"Heh," si gadis pongah itu mendengus. "Sombong sekali. Padahal pecundang sepertimu tidak berhak bicara seperti itu pada padaku. Lagipula, aku menolak untuk tidak mengganggunya. Teman pecundangmu itu terlalu menyebalkan. Mana mungkin aku melepasnya begitu saja,"

Si gadis berkuncir itu memutar bola mata, jengah. "Itu tadi bahkan bukan sebuah permintaan, _Ojou-chan_."

"Cih, tidak tahu diri. Apa kau mau berakhir seperti teman pecundangmu itu juga? Akan kubuat wajahmu babak belur sampai tidak lagi dikenali orang lain,"

"_Ojou-chan_, apa kau tidak mendengarku? Kubilang_, itu tadi bahkan bukan sebuah permintaan_."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak peduli, tuh." Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak suka berurusan dengan teman Kensuke si Pecundang. Cepat kalian habisi dia."

Empat perempuan yang merupakan _sidekick_ dari gadis pongah itu bergerak maju dan mulai pasang posisi. Tangan mereka sudah siap untuk memukul gadis itu. Kise yakin dalam bahwa hitungan detik, tempat ini akan menjadi saksi bisu atas perlakuan kekerasan dan penindasan dari sang senior.

_Ara_~

Apakah ini saatnya Kise Ryouta harus turun tangan sambil bersikap layaknya pangeran berkuda putih di negeri dongeng?

Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. Baju olahraganya yang sedikit tertekuk ia luruskan dengan rapi. Ia berdehem-dehem kecil, berusaha menstabilkan suaranya agar terdengar semaskulin mungkin. Dan tepat ketika ia mulai melangkah untuk menyelamatkan si gadis berkuncir, ia malah dibuat membatu di tempat akibat gerakan menghindar dari gadis tersebut.

Langkahnya anggun dan ringan. Tubuhnya kecil sehingga memudahkannya untuk bergerak lebih fleksibel. Dan ketika gadis itu menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi dengan sekali gerak, Kise berani bersumpah bahwa ia seperti melihat orang menari.

Tak perlu waktu lebih dari lima menit bagi gadis itu untuk mengalahkan keempat _sidekick_ tersebut dengan tangan kosong. Gadis itu cuma menyerang titik lemah yang tidak menyebabkan luka fatal. Selesainya, ia cuma berjalan tenang ke arah pemimpin mereka sambil berkata, "_Ojou-chan_, turuti saja kata-kataku barusan apabila kau tak ingin berakhir sama seperti teman-temanmu." Dan usai itu, ia segera berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara di lain sisi, Kise Ryouta masih terperanjat dengan adegan yang barusan ia lihat. Gadis kecil itu, dengan tangan kosong, berhasil mengalahkan empat perempuan yang semuanya bertubuh lebih besar darinya! Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya benar-benar terperanjat. Tapi gerakan luwes gadis itu ketika menghindari serangan bertubi-tubilah yang membuatnya tercengang. Gerakannya ringan, anggun, seperti menari dalam ruang waktu dimana orang-orang di sekitarnya bergerak dengan keadaan _slow-motion_.

Dan Kise terpesona.

Lagi, dengan menjadi seorang Kise Ryouta, tentu saja ia dapat meng-_copy_ gerakan itu dalam sekejap. Tapi, yah… gerakannya itu… terlalu anggun, terlalu _cewek banget_. Kise tak mau mempertaruhkan _image_-nya hanya untuk meng-_copy_ gerakan tersebut.

Kise yang masih terperangah baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mencari keberadaannya tapi gadis itu tak kunjung ditemukan. Pemuda berambut keemasan itupun menghela nafas bosan, malas kalau harus kembali lagi ke lapangan. Akhirnya, ia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sekolah yang tak diisi murid di jam-jam ini.

Tapi dugaannya melenceng.

"Kise-_san_! Ke mana saja kau? _Sensei_ mencarimu dari tadi!"

Teman sekelas Kise yang berambut coklat pasir itu berlari menghampirinya. Kise menelan ludah. Segelintir alasan sudah ia persiapkan dalam otak jika saja ada bertanya perihal kehadirannya. Tapi sebelum ia mulai membuka mulut untuk memberikan alasan palsu, temannya itu segera menyeretnya berlari menuju lapangan futsal.

"Oi, oi, kau tidak bertanya kenapa dari tadi aku menghilang?" Tanya Kise.

"Itu tidak penting, Kise-_san_. Sekarang ini aku lebih khawatir jika kau tidak sampai ke lapangan tepat pada waktunya."

"Hah?"

"Hari ini Marui-_sensei_ tidak menggunakan lapangan _outdoor_-nya untuk berlatih sepak bola. Tapi malah menggunakannya untuk pertandingan estafet antar kelas kita dan kelas 1-D!"

"Bertanding?! Tapi kita kan baru saja di minggu pertama masuk sekolah-_ssu_!"

"Aku tahu! Maka dari itu kami butuh Kise-_san_ untuk berlari di _start_ terakhir!"

Kise mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan guru olahraga barunya itu. Masih di minggu pertama dan mereka sudah disuruh bertanding? Entah apalagi yang akan diperbuat _sensei_-nya di masa yang akan datang.

Sesampainya di lapangan, Kise segera berlari menuju _start_ terakhir yang ditunjukkan oleh temannya barusan. Tim kelasnya lebih telat beberapa meter daripada tim kelas 1-D. Kise berlari menuju _start_ keempat—_start_ terakhir—dengan sedikit tak sabaran. Sementara di belakang sana, si pelari ketiga dari kelasnya masih terengah-engah untuk berlari menuju _start_ Kise.

Kise segera pasang posisi begitu ia sampai di _start_ miliknya—_start_ keempat. Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi pelari di belakangnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya di bawah pinggang untuk menerima tongkat tersebut (aturan main estafet ini: para pelari tidak boleh melihat pelari di belakang mereka). Pemuda itu tak mau kehilangan konsentrasi, jadi tak peduli siapapun lawan di sampingnya untuk _track_ ini, ia yakin, ia pasti akan mengalahkan si pelari terakhir.

_Pasti_.

Si pelari terakhir yang menjadi lawan Kise baru muncul di detik selanjutnya. Pemuda itu bahkan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi tidak ada orang yang menempati _start_ lawan karena matanya terlalu terfokus pada _track_ lari. Akibat penasaran, Kise pun menoleh, ingin tahu dengan siapa ia dipasangkan.

Dan itu adalah keputusan buruk.

Kenapa?

Karena Kise Ryouta jadi terperanjat sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa ia harus berlari begitu mendapatkan tongkatnya.

Semua penonton yang tadinya sibuk menyoraki Kise bahkan langsung terdiam saat melihat _ace_ tim basket Kaijou membatu di _start_ miliknya, membiarkan lawan lari begitu saja tanpa mengejar.

Lapangan hening. Hanya ada suara langkah lari dari gadis yang baru saja Kise jumpai.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kise untuk mencerna semuanya.

Dan butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Kise untuk kalah.

_Kalah_.

Melawan _perempuan_.

Cuma karena ia terlalu kaget mendapati gadis itu sebagai lawannya.

Dan itu…

Itu…

Rasanya Kise ingin ada gempa bumi yang retakannya langsung menelannya hidup-hidup di detik itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kise tentu saja berhasil mengejar gadis itu. Tapi ia telat tiga detik. Walau ia mampu mengejar ketertinggalannya dalam sekejap mata, tetap saja; kalah ya, kalah. Tidak ada pertandingan ulang karena semuanya sudah bermain sesuai aturan yang tertera. Kise sadar, timnya jadi kalah karena ulah bodohnya. Dan baru pertama kali dalam sejarah hidup Kise Ryouta, ia kalah dengan sebegini mengenaskan.

Ia kalah oleh kebodohannya sendiri.

Kise berani bersumpah, bahwa kekalahannya itu adalah kekalahan paling konyol sepanjang abad!

Kembali ke masa kini, pemuda berambut keemasan itu memandangi punggung kecil di depannya dengan seksama. Anjing terbuang yang sekarang digendong gadis itu melolong pelan sambil menatap Kise. Yang ditatap pun hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum cerah, lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir seakan anjing itu akan mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sampai kemudian anjing tersebut malah menggongong keras pada Kise.

Refleks, Kise segera bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik di dekatnya. Ia tidak mau gadis itu tahu bahwa selama ini Kise selalu mengikutinya pulang ke rumah—mengikuti lho, ya, _bukan_ menguntit—dan menganggapnya seperti _stalker_, padahal bukan.

(walau sebenarnya iya)

Pemuda itu terus bersembunyi, menekan dirinya melawan tembok agar bisa memperkecil potongan tubuhnya yang terancam terlihat.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba mengonggong keras begitu. Tidak usah khawatir anjing kecil, di belakang sana tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Kau bisa tenang bersamaku."

Suara polos nan jernih itu memasuki indra pendengaran Kise, diterima otak dan diingat terus dalam memorinya.

Kise sangat suka suara ini.

Sangat, _sangat_ suka.

Ia pasti betah mendengarnya lama-lama.

Dan itupun langsung memunculkan pertanyaan: bagaimana bila nanti gadis itu menyebutkan nama '_Kise'_?

Atau, kalau lebih ekstrimnya lagi, '_Ryouta'_?

Kontan saja, pemuda itu membenturkan kepala pelan ke tiang di depannya. Malu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi kemudian ia disadarkan oleh langkah kaki dari orang di depannya. Kise pun segera melangkah keluar dari persembunyian, dan pelan-pelan mengikuti langkah si gadis untuk pulang ke rumah.

Gadis itu langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kise tetap terdiam di tempat favoritnya yang sukar terlihat. Biasanya, gadis itu akan sampai di kamar yang ia bagi bersama adik tertuanya, lalu menutup tirai, dan melaksanakan ritual malamnya.

Mata topaz Kise masih menatap, memperhatikan setiap detail terkecil yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kenangan akan tetap terpatri di otak Kise.

Memori tentang pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

Pertemuan yang bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan berlalu, tetap tak bisa membuat pemuda itu berhenti penasaran akan gadis tersebut.

[].


	3. Ni

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi**

**[A]LONE © crowdstroia**

**WARNING:**

**Beberapa karakter dalam suatu kesempatan akan terlihat OOC. Saya berusaha buat keep them in character. But, it's just not as easy as it sounds it would be.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ni**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seumur hidup, Kise Ryouta hanya menemukan hal-hal berikut yang menarik perhatiannya:

Basket, basket, basket.

Kenapa?

Karena pasalnya, dibanding kegiatan lain, ia lebih memilih basket karena lebih menantang.

Karir modelnya? Tidak terlalu berarti dibanding basket.

Makanan favoritnya? Ia akan segera meninggalkannya apabila ada pertandingan mendadak.

Kekasihnya? Malah ia ajak untuk menonton pertandingannya dibanding kencan bersama.

Sahabat-sahabatnya? Rata-rata sih, pemain basket.

Basket bagi Kise adalah permainan yang sangat menarik; menguji fisik juga mental. Taktik, bakat, kerja keras dan—setelah disadarkan oleh kekalahan melawan Seirin—kerja sama, jelas memainkan peranan penting di sini. Kise tak begitu gemar dengan olahraga lainnya. Pemuda itu selalu bisa mempelajari dengan cepat setiap gerakan sehingga olahraga yang selain basket terasa membosankan di matanya. Maka, jangan heran jika terkadang, Kise suka bolos saat ada pelajaran olahraga yang mengharuskannya latihan sesuai materi.

Namun, khusus pagi ini, jam pelajaran olahraga malah diisi dengan kegiatan kebersihan sekolah. Karena sang guru pembimbing sedang ada urusan mendadak, ia pun menyerahkan tanggung jawab kegiatan ini ke masing-masing ketua kelas.

Sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan baju, Kise kembali memungut sampah yang cuma sedikit berserakan di bangku penonton lapangan sepak bola. Matanya menangkap bungkus sisa permen di dekat tangga. Dengan malas, ia pun berjalan ke tempat tersebut, lalu membungkuk dan mengambil sampah kecil itu—

—hanya untuk didahului oleh tangan kecil di hadapannya.

Kise tidak bergerak. Matanya terpaku pada sepasang sepatu olahraga warna kuning-biru berukuran kecil di depannya. Ia mengerjap, sekali, dua kali. Jelas tahu benar _siapa_ pemilik sepatu tersebut. Dan—oh, ya Tuhan, ia bahkan sampai hapal bentuk jejak sepatunya!

Kise bergidik oleh pikirannya sendiri. Memang sejak kapan ia jadi agak _stalker_ begini?

(bukannya sudah dari dulu, ya?)

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan sepatuku, Kise Ryouta?"

Suara sejernih air yang terdengar polos itu bagai menyiram tubuhnya dengan es. Ternyata benar, ia langsung betah saat namanya diucap oleh gadis itu. Entah bagaimana nama Kise Ryouta jadi terasa begitu indah, membuatnya bersyukur pada orangtuanya yang telah menciptakan nama ini.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda yang ditanya hanya tergugu. Perlahan, ia menegakkan punggung, mengalihkan pandangan dan menolak untuk bertatap mata dengan gadis incarannya.

Apa? Sebentar. Tadi dia berpikir apa barusan?

Gadis incaran?

Oi, oi, memang sejak kapan ia mengincar gadis ini?! Dan apa pula yang ia incar?!

Kise mengernyit. Malu dengan pikiran bodohnya.

"Kise Ryouta-_san_, apa kau mendengarku?"

Perhatian Kise teralih. Dan ketika menoleh ke sumber suara, tanpa sengaja mata topaznya bertemu dengan manik mata gadis itu.

Nafas Kise seperti diambil paksa dari paru-parunya.

"Eh? Kise Ryouta-_san_?" ulang gadis itu sambil memiringkan kepala, yang dimata Kise gestur itu malah membuat paras Sang Gadis makin menggemaskan. Mata gadis itu mengerjap dua kali. _Bulu matanya panjang_, pikir Kise, _ah, tidak. Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir begitu, bodoh. Dia sedang bertanya padamu dan membutuhkan jawaban dengan segera!_

"Uh," ia tergagap. Matanya memandangi sepatu, lantai, apapun, pokoknya agar tidak menatap kembali mata gadis itu yang menghipnotisnya. "Uhm, uh, aku…"

"Kise Ryouta-_san_. Kau aneh," ujarnya sembari mendekat agar bisa melihat wajah Kise, memastikan pemuda itu tidak sakit dan baik-baik saja.

Dan ditatap oleh gadis itu, Kise mendadak lupa perbendaharaan kata warna-warni miliknya yang biasa ia lontarkan.

Astaga, apa-apaan ini?

Ia, Kise Ryouta, jadi gugup hanya karena ditatap _perempuan_?

_Ayolah Ryouta, jantanlah sedikit. Kau sudah biasa, bahkan terlalu terbiasa menghadapi ratusan perempuan. Cuma satu perempuan manis saja yang menatapmu dan kau langsung jantungan begitu? Tidak mungkin, ah. Kau bisa jauh lebih baik dari pada ini._

_Benar 'kan?_

_Iya 'kan?_

Kok, ia jadi malah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri?

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" tangan gadis itu mulai bergerak menyentuh dahi Kise, mengirimkan setruman halus yang menggelitik dadanya.

Dan, ya ampun, tolong, jantungnya itu bisa berhenti agar tak berpacu secepat ini tidak, sih? Kise itu tidak habis bertanding lawan anggota Generation of Miracles ataupun latihan basket dengan porsi besar-besaran! Ia hanya disetuh dahinya, DISENTUH DAHINYA! Ia sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih dari ini bersama perempuan lain (ayolah, dia itu seorang model_ for God's Sake!_). Tapi kenapa, dengan gadis ini, sentuhan terkecil pun bisa terasa memabukkan?

Ia butuh Kasamatsu-_senpai_ untuk mencecarnya, bahkan kalau perlu, menamparnya. _Segera_.

"Permisi," ujar Kise cepat, sampai-sampai ucapannya malah terdengar seperti berkumur. Ia langsung menarik karung sampahnya dan lari _sprint_ menjauhi gadis itu. Tak memedulikan apakah gadis itu menganggapnya aneh atau tidak.

Uh, sebenarnya, masih agak peduli juga, sih.

Oh iya, mata gadis itu…

_Ternyata bukan oranye_, batin Kise, _tapi juga bukan coklat. Warnanya lebih seperti… _

_Warna tembaga_.

Dan mendadak, Kise jadi suka warna itu.

[ ].


End file.
